Best friends
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: Un pequeño retazo de la convivencia entre Kaede y Mirmo. Los compañeros están para apoyarse ante cualquier problema y ellos no iban a ser menos.


_2x+45:5-3y…_

Iba escribiendo Kaede en su cuaderno de matemáticas. Se llevó una mano al pelo, indecisa ante el siguiente movimiento. Ojeó el libro por unos segundos, antes de descubrir la respuesta. Una pequeña sonrisa cansada surcó sus labios.

—Entonces hay que multiplicar…— se dijo para sí misma, en un intento de recordarlo en un futuro.

Siguió con la ecuación y cuando la terminó una sensación de satisfacción la inundó por completo. ¡Por fin!

Ladeó la cabeza y miró el reloj que descansaba en el masita de noche, al otro lado de la habitación. Eran la **1:30**.

—Vaya— murmuró ella parpadeando— No imaginaba yo que fuera tan tarde. Mañana seguro que tendré unas ojeras en clase…— se lamentó.

Es por eso que decidió terminar cuanto antes posible para irse a dormir.

Con tan solo la luz que provenía de la calle y su lamparita del escritorio y acompañada por el sonido de los suaves ronquidos de Mirmo, Kaede dispuso a mirar si su resultado coincidía con la respuesta corregida en clase.

No. Imposible.

A ella le salía +1, mientras que, en realidad, era -5.

¡¿Cómo podía ser eso?! La decepción y la angustia se apoderó de ella. ¡A este ritmo iba a suspender!

Kaede negó con la cabeza, notando como sus ojos se humedecían. ¡Por más que estuviera allí no servía de nada!

—No puedo más— exhaló levantándose de la su escritorio de un movimiento. El sonido de la silla al arrastrase rompió el tranquilo silencio— Es imposible.

Sentía sus músculos entumecidos después de estar tantas horas quieta en la silla estudiando. Tenía una leve punzada en la parte baja de su espalda y sus ojos estaban ya que se cerraban por su propio peso. Apenas se podía mantener en pie y daba igual cuando estuviera, nada iba a cambiar. Suspendería el parcial de mañana.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Kaede se llevó una mano a su flequillo, fruto de la rabia.

—Malditas matemáticas.

—¿Kaede? — se escuchó la voz somnolienta de Mirmo.

La rubia se giró se encontró con un Mirmo sentando en su camita mientras se refregaba los ojos. Kaede se sintió culpable por haberlo despertado.

—Oh, Mirmo, lo siento. No fue mi intención. Intentaré hacer menos ruido— se excusó, intentado que su tono de voz no mostrara lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo.

O no lo hizo muy bien o era que el mugglox la conocía demasiado bien, pero no consiguió engañarlo. Mirmo se levantando e intentando espabilarse, sacó sus abanicos para dirigirse hacia donde estaba ella y colocarse a su altura. Kaede pudo apreciar el ceño fruncido en el rostro del mugglox.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? — le preguntó. Entonces fue cuando se fijó más en ella y pudo apreciar en como sus ojos estaban aguados. Sus ojos se abrieron, alarmados— ¿Estabas llorando?

—¿Qué? — inquirió quitándose el rastro imaginario de lágrimas, asegurándose de que no se hubieran escapado ninguna— ¡No!

—¿Entonces qué es lo que te ocurre?

—No es nada, Mirmo— respondió ella apartando la mirada— Vuelve a dormir.

Pero el mugglox no le hizo caso. Es más, se quedó callado observándola fija, haciendo que la chica se sintiera incómoda. Después de unos segundos, Mirmo apartó la mirada e inspeccionó el lugar, buscando alguna pista. La encontró en el escritorio: libro de matemáticas abierto, cuaderno lleno de fórmulas, tachones y garabatos y una calculadora. Entonces, lo entendió. Todo era por el examen tan importante que tenía mañana.

Cuando lo entendió, unas carcajadas salieron de su pecho.

—¿Y por esa pequeñez te pones así? — pudo decir. No lo veía _taaan malo._

—¡Mirmo! — exclamó Kaede al verlo reírse. ¿Por qué no podía entenderla? ¿Por qué era siempre tan insensible?

—Pero si es verdad. No tienes que preocuparte. ¡Si lo sabes hacer!

—No, no lo sé hacer— espetó tensa— Ese es problema, Mirmo. Uno de los puntos que dijo el profesor que iba a entrar no me sale por más que lo intento. Y si no me sale, no me sale otra operación donde necesito ese resultado. ¡Y voy a suspender el examen! — murmuró temblorosa.

Y ahí aparecieron. De pronto, una lágrima descendió por su mejilla que fue seguida de otra.

Mirmo calló al verla en ese estado. Conocía ya Kaede desde hacía tiempo… y desde siempre había habido algo en él que le impedía ver a la chica llorar. Ella era una gran persona, alegre, emotiva, pasional… y, aunque, al principio se habían llevado mal, poco a poco la chica había ido calando en su corazón haciéndose un gran hueco en él. Ahora no podía pensar en otra compañera mejor que Keade por mucho que se pelearan. Ella era una persona muy importante. Ella era su mejor amiga.

—Necesito aprobar ese examen para que mi madre me deje salir estas vacaciones. Si me quedo todo el tiempo encerrada… Azumi puede adelantarse respecto a Setsu y no puedo consentirlo— siguió diciendo decaída.

Mirmo fue bajando hasta quedar de pie sobre la mesa del centro de la habitación. Se guardó los abanicos y la miró con una pizca de culpabilidad.

—Seguro que podrás conseguirlo, Kaede— dijo el mugglox— Eres una chica muy fuerte, capaz de hacer lo que te propones. Dices que tienes un problema, ¿no? ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas mañana a Setsu?

—¿Cómo?

—Mañana puedes preguntarle la duda a Setsu antes del examen.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de la chica, quien, quitándose las lágrimas que habían salido, asintió.

—Sí, claro. Eso es muy buena idea. A ver si así puedo conseguirlo— deseó la chica.

No podía suspender ese examen por nada del mundo.

—Yo confío en tus habilidades— afirmó dándole ánimos— Al final lo conseguirás.

—Gracias, Mirmo— le agradeció Kaede poniéndose de rodillas para estar un poco a la altura de su compañero— Y siento haberte despertado.

—Bah— le restó importancia con un gestio— Ya da igual. Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es irnos a la cama.

—Sí— coincidió la chica, levantándose para apagar la luz de la lamparita. Soltó un bostezo en el mismo momento en el que se tumbada en la cama, con sus músculos agradeciéndoselo profundamente.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos.

—Buenas noches, Mirmo— murmuró ella, con los ojos puesto en el techo.

—Buenas noches, Kaede.

En la oscuridad de la noche, Kaede sonrió. Mirmo, de alguna manera, siempre sabía que decirle para hacerla sentir mejor. Y también, siempre estaba ahí para ayudarla en cualquier cosa que necesitara, a pesar de sus constantes reproches. Se sentía muy afortunada de tenerlo a su lado.

Mirmo era su compañero, pero también su mejor amigo.

* * *

 **Un pequeño momento de la vida e historia de nuestros compañeros favoritos. 3**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **PD: Los personajes no son míos pero la trama si está sacada de mi atolondrada mente.**


End file.
